Scrumdidileeumptious
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: For BitterSweetCrimson alternate ending contest. I own nothing! Please review! Two-Shot.


**OMG THIS IS MY** **_Scrumdidileeumptious_**** CONTEST ENTRY WHOOO! Yea! *runs into a wall*eh-hem* this is also first ****_Naruto _****Fanfic. So please be kind. The story is ****_Scrumdidileeumptious_ by: ****_BitterSweetCrimson _its one of my favorites. This is a TobixSakura don't like don't read. Tobi might be OOC but I don't care. This is my entry so I'm writing it my way. Reviews appreciated. MY ADORABLE PIRATE IS NOT EVIL IN THIS! I own nothing. SO BACK LAWERS! BACK!  
**

Tobi is a very possessive person, even if it seems he has the mental capacity of a four year old. He gets jealous very easily. That includes the time he caught Kakuzu in a very suggestive position with Sakura in the kitchen. He remembers it only took him two steps before his fist connected with the stitched mans temple. No one had seen that coming. Obviously. Him, Tobi, the lovable pirate with some unidentified mental handicap, was capable of punching someone into a coma. But he decided to stop with just one punch. No one had seen it coming. Of course he needed away to not blow his cover as the 'Mentally Retarded Idiot That Speaks In The Third Person.' A way to show his anger AND not look suspicious. So, he decided on Tinker Bell, since he was on a 'pirating' adventure. (Which was just him and Pein walking around whiled Tobi screamed about being a good boy.) he also remembered tearing up. Feeling betrayed though she wasn't his in the first place.

He also remembered feeling that way when Pein wanted her to be his Facebook Wife. He screamed and cried saying that she was his and to look at the Ninja Pirate Bunny necklace he got her. When Pein said they were dating he nearly broke down. How could she like Pein better than Tobi? It just wasn't fair. He was TEN FREAKING YEARS OLDER THAN HER! For crying out loud. He felt like vomiting.

Sakura wasn't like other... People.(for other reasons that she has naturally pink hair) She likes him, she calls him her cute little pirate, when he act stupid or crazy she comes up and joins him. He remembered the first time he kissed her when 'awake' (he pretended to be asleep and sleep walk all the other times) he had fallen asleep in the closet after too much Blackberry Wine even if he was a 'good boy' he pretended to be playing _hide n' go seek._

His heart stopped when he realized she was only in a towel. He was ready to go on a rampage if anyone had touched her. The he saw her a hair was a bit wet then concluded she just finished a shower. He remembered grinning cheekily, cupping her chin, and kissing Sakura on the lips. That was all he needed to suppress the urge to ravage her. Then going to sleep. His cheeks got warm thinking of that. Only Sakura can make him act like that. She can put him in a rage, make him cry, scared, sickened and calm. ALL AT ONCE!

"... Mgh... Waldo... Act... Forever... Fine... OLD!" She is still here? he thought she went with Deidara-sempai to shave Sasuke's Chicken-Butt hair. Tobi saw she was in an uncomfy spot the bottom half of of her was spralled across his bed the top half was hanging upside down. He sat down and put her on his lap "Scared..." She whimpered in her sleep. Tobi held her close he never wanted her to be scared ever. "Deidara... Love... you." He nearly dropped her. His heart felt like it was squeezing in his chest. He had to get out of here. He was suffocating in this room, he could not breathe. HE COULDN'T BREATHE WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE AIR!

"No!...S-Sakura... T-Tobi is s-sorry Tobi knows you love Deidara-sempai b-but... I love you. Tobi loves you with all of his heart... With all o-of his being. T-Tobi doesn't want to give you to anyone else... Does that m-make T-Tobi bad? F-For being selfish? Tobi knows that b-but Tobi doesn't want to let you go! He doesn't want to let you to ANYONE! Not even Sempai! Because I love and will do anything for you! If that's wrong I don't want to be right. Tobi loves you." He said. Tobi was sure he was crying. He didn't even notice that he switched from first though third person. He leaned down, then hesitated to kiss her seeing her lips slightly open, but remembering how other people give her open mouth kisses most of the pressed his lips to Sakura's. All he can say. Wow. Her taste was addicting. He can see why others try and kiss her as much as they can. She tasted llike vanilla, cookie dough and Blackberry wine. A strange combo but very tasty.

Sakura Pov

_"I'm in lo—" My confession was cut off by the engine of a monster truck fast approaching us._

_When I looked up, sure enough, there was the Tobi Mobile, once more cutting off yet another romantic interlude between Deidara and I. Tobi was hanging out of the window, wailing my name at the top of his lungs. He hurriedly parked the truck and tumbled out of it with the rest of the guys. They ran, sometimes falling in Kisame's case, down the hill to where Deidara and I sat._

_I was immediately engulfed in talk, including much apologizing for the Bang-Buddy Agreement, several rude comments about Itachi, and some questions as to what Deidara and I were doing alone together. From what I could gather, the rest had found out about Itachi and had chastised him to no end for upsetting me. After that, they produced the Bang-Buddy Agreement for reference to once again ridicule Itachi's behavior but I seized it, ripped it from its frame, and tore the paper into shreds._

_The boys stood dumbfounded as I nonchalantly made confetti of the accursed thing. "As I was saying," I said primly and turned back to Deidara. "Before I was so rudely interrupted by a certain monster truck's engine: Deidara, I'm in love with you."_

_And with that, I was strongly tempted to turn on my heel and run away but I forced myself to stand there and stare into Deidara's eyes for however long it would take for him to respond._

_"No!" _

Huh? Tobi?

**PIRATE BOY DO NOT RUIN OUR MOMENT WITH THE PYRO!**

Inner? Where have you been?

**Nowhere. **

_"S-Sakura..." His voice was pained he looked like he was going to cry. "T-Tobi is s-sorry Tobi knows you love Deidara-sempai b-but..." Tears started to leak out of his on exposed eye._

**OMD Tobi is stuttering. The worlds gonna end.**

Shut it Inner

_"Tobi, please."_

_"I love you." _

**WTH**

He just said he loved me.

**And of course your missing the most important thing.**

What?

**H-he's speaking in first person! Hell just froze over.**

Shut up Inner.

_"Tobi loves you with all of his heart... With all o-of his being. T-Tobi doesn't want to give you to anyone else... Does that m-make T-Tobi bad? F-For being selfish?"_

HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO RESPOND!? _Inner had surprisingly stayed quiet._

_"Tobi I-"_

_" Tobi knows that b-but Tobi doesn't want to let you go! He doesn't want to let you to ANYONE! Not even Sempai!" He sent a glare towards Deidara. I have to admit. It was freaking scary! "Because I love and will do anything for you! If that's bad I don't want to be good. Tobi loves you." He sounded so sincere that I had to believe him. Ohh Tobi! What are you doing to me!_

**... He's pretty romantic and sweet... Don't cha think?**

... Yeah... I never really thought of him and I in the 'together forever' sort of way but... Maybe...

**I am now a officially a TobixSaku shipper.**

WHAT!?

**well, that confession put him over the top. I actually preferred him to Dei-Dei. He was always around you. Supporting you. So tha- wait, Sakura? Sakura? Answer me woman!**

...

**Sakura?**

...

**Oh hell...**

...

**I think I broke her.**

Inner I- HOLY FREAKING- IS HE A NINJA OR SOMTHING!?

_Sakura didn't see the pirate jump in front of her and kiss her. The taste of Oranges and other citrus fruits exploded in her mouth. It was different that was the other guys gave her. It wasn't lust filled or dirty. It was full of unadulterated innocence, full of compassion and love. It made her feel special like it was her first kiss but imagine she was a school girl giving it to her crush who had finally returned her feelings. It made her feel all giddy and lightheaded._

_"Now I have Kisame all to myself!" Bonbon squealed as she jumped on his back. Wait! Bonbon? OMD she's human._

_"aww" I turn to see Gaara and his panda cuddling. Cute._

_"No! Yeah! Not fair! I didn't get to respond Un!" Can you guess who? Deidara turned into a magical flying purple penguin screaming about cows rainbows and lucky charms(Everyone I've ever reviewed to knows this phrase). Then I knew I was dreaming. Dei doesn't like rainbows._

_~everything fades away~_

When I woke up I realized many things.

one: I'm sleeping next to Tobi, our limbs tangled under the mess of sheets.

two: he's still asleep.

three: he's nuzzled into my neck

four: I can't get away.

five: inner is fangirling

**PUT MY NAME IN CAPS DANG IT!**

**_No_**

who are you?

**_the author._**

**of what?**

**_This fic. My names MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. But you can call me Mina._**

Ok then...? Wait- what fic.

_**Ive said too much. BitterSweetCrimson-Sama I've let out too much info.**_

**Mina. Get the hell out my body and stop with the fourth wall jokes! SHANAROW**

**_YOU CAN'T DO THIS I AM TECHNICALLY YOUR GOD!_**

You all are going to be the death of me

**CHA**

**_UWAA*dissapears*_**

That was weird.

**yep!**

six: Tobi is won't let go

seven: Bonbon is watching.

omg it not symmetrical! I'm a piece of trash! And all that other junk. Oh well I'ma take a nap.

No one Pov

They had slept the entire day away. Tobi, however, had twisted, stirred and almost broken down into (more) tears from the unfairness of it all, but eventually it had just been too much, and he'd fallen into restless sleep. but some how warmth and comfort washed over him and numbed his mind, he couldn't find it in himself to remember what it had been that had kept tormenting him so horribly. It must have been _something_. Of course, he'd had sleeping problems before,(the other boys had a tendency to play pranks on him) but this… was different.

But what was it?

Unable to understand just what had annoyed him so, Tobi nuzzled his spare pillow, letting out a low moan and wrapping his own arm around it, pulling it as close to him as physically possible. what was that gripping his chest? It must be a blanket…yes that seemed right, what else could it be?

Tightening his hold on his pillow, Tobi prepared to drift back into sleep, but he let out a startled gasp as he felt his supposed blanket tighten around him, his pillow letting a soft, slight moan beside him and beneath his lips. Tobi's eyes snapped open, and he felt a scream claw at his throat, all the blood draining from his face. Don't forget, he's still naive and as innocent as ever so his brain won't comprehend this.

Sakura lay against and partially on top of him, her arms wrapped around him, her ankles locked with his own. Her face was buried in his chest, and her hair sprawled out across his shirt, tumbling across him like a pink waterfall. Her lips were pursed in the cutest of pouts, and her eyes darted beneath her eyelids, the girl lost in dreams. One of Tobi's own arms was wrapped around her, his hand unconsciously drifting beneath the back of her shirt to rest on her warm, lower back, his fingers brushing over her pale skin. He could see how his face had nuzzled into her hair seconds before, her pink locks from earlier.

Staring at her, Tobi felt his cheeks turn fire truck red as Sakura moaned against him, snuggling up to him, her chest rubbing against him and her one leg moving to hook his knee, trapping him. The 'pirates' eye (almost) popped out of his skull, unable to stop himself, a wild cry/screech of alarm escaped his mouth, turning over and moving in a desperate attempt to get away from his beloved Sakura-Chan. Oh the irony.

Socked from her sleep(his elbow made contact with her chin), Sakura stirred, half awake, her eyes heavy lidded. But she snapped into full attention when she saw a flash of orange before her eyes, and she unconsciously tightened her hold on whatever it was she was holding, her muscles moving into a dead lock.

_**I'm so very evil.**_

Crying out, the two teens fell off the side of the bed in a tangle of blankets and limbs, falling in a jumbled heap to the carpet below. Screaming, they wrestled under the covers, blinded and panicked, becoming more and more caught up in one another as they struggled.

Letting out a gasp of relief Tobi shrugged the blanket off of them, the material bunching up beside them in an unruly heap. Looking down, he opened his mouth to stream out his desperate apologies, of 'TOBI IS SORRY! TOBI IS A BAD BOY' but his words caught in his throat, his pupils widened and his jaw dropping.

Sakura lay sprawled out beneath him, her white PJ top riding up to reveal her sleek, slender stomach and red shorts. Her hair fanned out around her in total disarray, and her eyes stared up at him in shock, her cheeks red with her blush. He could feel her legs curled around his hips, pinning his lower body to hers, and he could feel her breath against his lips, their faces centimeters apart.

"T-Tobi?" Sakura gasped, her lips parted. His name on her lips caused his heart to fall right through him and floor below, and he felt his belly give a painful, painful lurch, blood rushing to places he rather wished it wouldn't.

"TOBI IS SORRY, TOBI IS A BAD BOY!"

"... I bet it's Mina's fault." Sakura said though gritted teeth

"Huh? Tobi doesn't understand. Who is 'Mina' Sakura-Chan?"

Sakras Pov

**KYA he said our name! I'm fangirling now**

_**Your welcome**_

**Mina... I think love you in a platonic 'Your My Best Best Friend' way!**

_**Me too Inner-Chan!**_

BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

**EEEEE_K__KKKK_**!

"no one. Hey Tobi I'm gonna take a walk."

"Oh... Is that so..." He said sounding a little disappointed. But for what?

**I hate you**

_**I never realized she was so stupid.**_

"Can Tobi go a date with Sakura-Chan?"

"What?" I'm pretty sure I had my derp face on.

"well... Tobi is the only one who never had special alone time with Sakura-chan and Tobi is bored and so are you let's do something fun!... Unless... You rather leave Tobi by himself." Nononononononoonononoonononono! Don't give me the 'look' don't give me the 'look' NO! He gave me the look. Tobi gave the cutest little pout. Imagine a kicked puppy with messy black fur and one eye. Then turn that into a human. Yep. That cute.

"...um, Err...?"

**SAY YES!**

_**DO IT MY SLAVE!**_

FINE!

"fine. Why not?"

"Yay! Tobi has a date!"

what did you guys get me into?

**A hot date**

_**With a Kawaii pirate boy**_.

I hate you both.

**-–—•LINE•—–-**

**well... There's chapter one. Please review or else flying purple magic giant penguin will eat you. Anyway... Bye! Oh yeah! Can someone help me plan the date?**

**Mina.**

**PS**

**COWS TROW UP LUCKY CHARMS AND SKITTLES, TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW**


End file.
